School Matchmaker Project! RinPana
by Dreamscape132
Summary: Hanayo asks Maki to help her with a serious issue, telling Rin her feelings and hopefully getting the two together. Maki comes off as rather reluctant but deep down, she is willing to dedicate herself entirely to the cause of getting her two friends together. Things get complicated. Cover art from: sasakimaguro on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nishikino Maki, a second year at Otonokizaka Academy, and former member of the school idol group, μ's. Although, I'm not sure why I'm introducing myself. This story is about my friends, also former members of μ's, Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin. After the third years left and μ's disbanded, we never gave up on being idols. The sensation of letting your feelings, soul, and inner self out through music, and bringing joy to so many others because of it is something that never grows old, something you can't give up. We were no longer μ's without the third years and split off into our own groups, but that didn't stop us from continuing to practice on the roof together like we used to, along with the new additions of Honoka's younger sister, Yukiho, and Eli's younger sister, Alisa.

The days were growing longer and hotter as spring moved into Summer. Although the absence of the third years, well, I guess I can't call them that anymore, still persisted in the back of our minds, these practices were finally starting to feel more routine and normal. It all started after a practice like this. After giving our farewells to Honoka and the others, Hanayo, Rin, and I began our walk home together. It was the hottest day of the summer yet, and although I hate to say it, a good amount of perspiration clung to my body. Even though we cleaned ourselves up after practice and switched back into our uniforms, I felt as though I already needed to bath myself. Rin and Hanayo were affected by the heat as well, especially Hanayo, the heat making her forgetful. "Wah!" she gasped just as we were about to step out onto the crosswalk.

"Nya!" Rin gasped, startled by her sudden outburst.

"What is it?" I asked calmly, not wanting to show that it had startled me slightly as well.

"I f-forgot my bag. I'm sorry," she stuttered out weakly, her eyes wide and her body shuddering slightly.

"It's fine. Go get it, and we'll wait here," I said, twisting my finger through a lock of my hair.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin yelled as she started to run off.

"Hm?" she asked, spinning around lightly on her heel.

"I'll get it for. I'll be fast about it, nya!" she said excitedly as she hurried off.

"Thank you!" Hanayo called to her, her cheeks a soft pink like sakura blossoms, which by this time were long gone, giving way to new foliage.

"Maki-chan?" she asked softly, her purple eyes shimmering.

"Hm?"

"Rin-chan always does so much for me, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes, of course she does. She's your friend." I may have come off as a little harsh with a statement like that, but it was a dumb question, that is until I discovered where she was headed with it. Then it all began to make sense.

"Sometimes it seems like they're more than just friendly gestures though, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew exactly where she was headed. It was something I noticed as well, something I had been noticing for a while. The way Hanayo and Rin acted around one another seemed completely normal for two girls that have been friends since their childhood and were as close as sisters, but on occasion, I had noticed that their relationship seemed stronger than friendship or even family for that matter. "Hm, now that you mention it, maybe you're right," I said after a moment of pretending to look back on the times I'd seen them together. "But why are you asking me this?"

"Um, w-well," Hanayo mumbled nervously before taking a gulp.

"What is it?" Knowing it would take some time, I waited patiently as she developed enough courage to speak her mind, her hands clasping into tight fists and unclasping limply.

"…I… I'm in love with Rin!" she gasped out, her cheeks filled in entirely with red and her eyes clasped tightly shut.

"Oh," I said. Although I was trying to come off as oblivious to the sudden admittance, I responded a bit more rudely than I had meant to. Hanayo may not have ever told this to anyone else, but to me at least, it was fairly obvious. "Why are you telling me this, exactly?"

"I was hoping for your advice," she said quickly and sheepishly.

"Mine? I don't understand why you'd want my advice on this."

"B-because I look up to you, and I'm sure you'd handle a situation like this so eloquently."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Hanayo, and of course I could handle a situation like this." That was all a lie, but I didn't want to ruin her view of me. In reality, I would be as nervous as Hanayo in a situation like that. I would know what to do, and what I'd want to do, but executing it wouldn't be anything close to eloquent. "The thing is, I don't really know Rin as well as you do, and I don't have a relationship with her as close as yours. You've known Rin much longer than I have. I feel like you'd know what's best." Well, maybe I didn't know exactly what to do.

"I just want to be with Rin-chan more than anything in the world, but I don't know how to bring something like that up, and I'm just afraid to." Of course I wanted to help, but I wasn't exactly sure how to. I'll admit that I'd thought about them as a couple before and how, well, cute they would be together. I'm glad I was able to compose myself so well, because just the thought of it made my heart pound. Luckily, Rin returned, saving me from having to discuss the situation any further, and giving me time to think about how I could help Hanayo.

Hanayo smiled as Rin handed over her bag. "Thank you, Rin."

"Anything for Kayo-chin, nya!" Rin announced excitedly before grasping her hands tightly onto Hanayo's shoulders and nuzzling her cheek.

"You're so sweet, thank you," Hanayo said, her cheeks once again filling with pink, that is, if it had ever left to begin with. With the way the two talked to each other, it sometimes seemed as though they were already flirting like a couple or very close to. It made me wonder how they weren't already together. Of course, it could have just come from their closeness and many years spent together. I'm not one for voicing my affections so openly, so it could just be that only I found it extreme.

The walk back to our homes was uneventful, simply filled with small talk and pointless but enjoyable conversations. Once we reached my house, I asked Hanayo if she was coming in as if we had already planned it. I managed to think of some advice along the way, and wanted to give it to her in private. Hanayo didn't understand why I wanted her to come in at first and was somewhat confused. Rin seemed slightly concerned but it wore off once Hanayo finally realized my reasoning.

"Rin-chan, I hope you don't mind," she said, turning to face her.

"No problem, nya! Are you okay with walking home alone yourself afterwards?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Sorry for stealing Hanayo-chan away from you," I said as the two hugged.

"There's enough Kayo-chin to go around, Maki-chan," she said before leaping towards me with her arms wide. "See you both tomorrow. Have a good evening, nya!" she announced after attempting to nuzzle me. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate Rin's affection, just that it made me nervous, especially when I was expected to return them. I watched for a moment as Rin energetically hopped her way down the sidewalk before turning back to Hanayo. "Come on, let's go," I said to her. The face she gave me in return already seemed to be filled with hesitation.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Hanayo said with a bow, midway through taking off her shoe as my mother entered.

"You're welcome here anytime," she said. "Let me make you girls some tea."

"Thank you. We'll be in the living room," I said before we started down the hallway. I sat down in one of the chairs and Hanayo sat down on the couch directly across from me. Rubbing one of my hands against the cream colored fabric and staring at the bookshelf behind her, I gathered my thoughts. The only thing I could think of was the first time I ever really talked to her, the day she returned my student identification to me. It was an odd coincidence that the two of us sat in the same positions that we did that day, or perhaps it was fate. It felt as though it had been some time since then, but in reality it was only about a year. So much had happened to us in that year, and I was glad that Hanayo and I were able to grow so close, even with the issues I have expressing my real thoughts and feelings. It was on that day that I decided to help her in joining μ's, and she helped me even if I had such a hard time admitting to her that I wanted to be a part of them just as much as she did. It was worth it, and helping her with Rin would be worth it too, even if it was just seeing the two together. My mind had wandered, and Hanayo being Hanayo, decided it was politer to let me be than bring me back into reality by calling my name. It wasn't until my mother came with the tea that I realized I had been silent for a short time. I apologized and poured both of us a cup.

"So what are your thoughts?" she asked softly before taking a sip.

"It's simple, really. Just tell Rin how you feel about her, and ask to date her."

"W-what?" she gasped, her eyes shimmering as her body trembled ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"I can't do that! I just can't. I'm so worried I'll end up ruining our friendship. What will it be like if she says no? I'm sure it will make things completely awkward between us. How do I even know if she feels the same about me? I'm not even sure if she has an interest in other girls."

"Hanayo-chan," I said sternly in hopes of calming her. "She feels the same way about you. Trust me."

"What? H-how do you know?"

"I just do," I said with a sigh, knowing how hard it was going to be to convince her. Remembering how the two had acted after Rin had retrieved Hanayo's bag, I began to think back on the many times I had seen them together, and how often that same kind of interaction and language appeared. It happened often, and there were always those special moments when their relationship seemed closer than friendship. I couldn't help but believe that they already had something. The only issue with this conclusion was when considering Rin's personality, she surely would have already told Hanayo her feelings. I wondered if she was as afraid as Hanayo or her affectionate personality had confused us both, and Rin was oblivious to Hanayo's true feelings. It was hard to say whether or not she did have feelings for Hanayo, but somehow, I knew she did. I may not be confident about love, but I was confident about this. "Hanayo, she'll say yes. Even if she doesn't right away, she will eventually. It may take some time or it may not, but she wants to be with you."

"Maki-chan…" Hanayo mumbled weakly, turning her eyes away from my own. "I… I just can't, not without knowing that everything will be fine afterwards." She was silent a moment before returning her gaze, hope returning to her eyes. "Maybe you could explain things to Rin-chan for me. You could let her know my feelings, and then she'll take charge of the situation." I knew I couldn't say yes to this. It wasn't only because of the fact that Hanayo needed to learn to act on her decisions rather than having someone else do so for her, but also because I had a feeling that if Rin had any kind of hesitation towards a relationship with Hanayo, which I knew she did if she hadn't asked yet, she would back away if someone other than Hanayo herself was instigating it.

"No, you have to do this yourself," I said plainly in hopes of letting her know that I could not be persuaded otherwise.

"Maybe you could just ask Rin-chan if she has feelings for me."

"No, that'll only make her suspicious. Rin's not an idiot. It has to come from you and only you. Why would I ask something like that in the first place?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and I regretted having such a harsh tone.

"Hanayo-chan," I said softly, trying to calm my voice as much as possible, "I know it's going to be hard for you, but Rin will only accept this if she knows you're being serious. She will if you're the one who asks her."

"I don't want to. I don't think I can. It'll too awkward and uncomfortable for me."

"It won't be awkward at all once you get it out. You have to do it. Rin will think it's cute, and she'll be amazed that you built up the courage tell her your feelings. It will be a very meaningful moment to her." Hanayo sat still for a moment. I could see by her pursed lips, whitened because of how tightly she held them, that she was thinking hard about all I'd said.

The words suddenly burst from her mouth, "I'll think about it," she said quickly before standing up and grabbing her bag. "I should be getting home. Thank you for the tea… a-and the advice." I was taken aback, unable to react to her sudden exit. I should have expected it to affect her as greatly as it did. A while after I heard the door softly shut and the room grow as quite as a serene winter's night, a sigh escaped me. It was going to take plenty of courage from Hanayo to do what I'd urged her to, and I'd have to give her plenty of patience and encouragement, but it was going to be worth it for the two to be together. I was determined to help and support her throughout it, just as I had with her becoming an idol. It was just that I knew this wasn't going to happen nearly as quickly.

Throughout the next day, I decided to hold off on Hanayo. She had yet to tell me of her decision, and considering how much it seemed to worry her, I figured it would be best to give her some time during our day at school to think it over. Well, that was part of my plan. I also wanted to see if the suggestions I had instilled within her the previous day were already affecting how she acted around Rin. I hate admitting it, but every time the two of them started talking or even grew near each other, my heart began to pound as if expecting something to happen. I knew it wouldn't, considering Hanayo had only given the idea thought for a night, but I guess I was still hopeful. Yes, I know, it's hard to see someone like me getting involved in something like high school romances, but they're my friends, and I was invested in seeing both of them happy. The thing is that Hanayo seemed even worse off than normal. She was quiet and awkward around Rin, and I'm sure Rin noticed. I needed to speak with her again, but school would not provide the time. Like the day before, I'd have to wait until after practice.

The day seemed to drag on and on. I could only think of them, and pondered over and over again how to actually convince Hanayo to tell Rin her feelings. Practice did eventually come, and its end as well. Just as I was about to ask to speak with Hanayo, I was stunned when I saw her walking over to Rin. It was rare to see determination in Hanayo's face, but in the vibrant glow of the sun, I saw it.

"R-rin-chan," she announced.

"Hm, what is it, Kyo-chin?" she asked happily, her deep orange hair and golden eyes enhanced by the rays of light beating down on them.

"I… um… thanks for being my friend," Hanayo muttered out as all the confidence she had built up left her. My heart sunk, and I could hardly bare to watch what awkwardness would unfold next. I took in a deep breath and let my eyes fall shut for a moment.

Rin began to giggle. "What brought this up? You're so cute and sweet, and _nyaaa_!" she annouced in a loving tone, her cheeks growing red. It was still a failure considering she hadn't even gotten close to saying what she wanted to, but at least Hanayo had somehow managed to save herself from embarrassment. Well, she was still embarrassed, her cheeks flushed with pink, lips quivered, and eyes focused on the tile of the roof. After cooling off and changing back into our uniforms, it was time to tell Hanayo that I needed to speak with her.

"Hanayo-chan, can I talk with you before we go?"

"Oh, of course," she said with a nod.

"Maki-chan, we're all walking home the same way. Why can't you just discuss whatever you need to while we walk?" Rin questioned.

"I wanted to speak with her in private, actually." Rin seemed slightly taken aback by the statement. I couldn't tell if she was hurt, confused, or if it was a combination of both. "I'm not sure how long we'll be, and I don't want to keep you waiting. Go ahead and head home without us if you'd like."

"Oh, okay. See you later, Maki-chan, Kayo-chin," she said with excitement, but not nearly as much as usual. She knew something was going on. As I lead Hanayo to find a place to sit, I looked back to make sure Rin was making her way home. She had already crossed the street, and it seemed we were able to speak freely. I sat down with her on one of the benches underneath the shade of a large tree to escape the intense rays of sun beating down on our backs. Once again, I was immediately reminded of when I once pushed her to be an idol, to follow her dreams. It wasn't any different now besides us not warming up our voices together.

"Hanayo, you were so close. What went wrong?" I asked sternly, accidently expelling a huff as well.

"I…I… I don't know."

"Why couldn't you do it? You slipped up. You gave into your fears."

"Of course I did. Maki-chan… I was afraid, too nervous to do anything." She began to sob, her hands quickly rushing to cover her face as the tears poured out from her eyes. I knew I couldn't comfort her with words, so I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and allowed her to put the weight of her body on my own as she hugged back. Yes, I know. It's not something I'd usually do, but I'd rather feel awkward than allow Hanayo to suffer further. It was my fault for acting harshly after all.

"It's okay," I said softly, stroking my hand gently across her back as her tears dampened the shoulder pad of my uniform. "I'll admit it. I may have made the wrong decision by forcing you to tell Rin your feelings so quickly. I should've taken your shyness into more consideration. Let's try a different tactic," I said, her sobs already beginning to soften. "How about rather than focusing on admitting your feelings to her, you build your way towards it."

"What do you mean?" she asked weakly, lifting her head away from my shoulder and gazing at me with a frown.

"I mean don't be direct, drop hints every now and again. It'll help you gain the confidence you need when you finally do tell her your feelings, and also help Rin begin to notice these feelings. Who knows, maybe she'll even consider asking you first."

"But you said I should be the one to tell her."

"You still will be telling her, just over time."

"But will it still have the same effect?" I sighed at the question.

"Not exactly, but at least Rin will know you're trying. Besides, you may end up having to tell her anyways."

"I… I guess that might work. I'll give it a try," she said hesitantly, but at least with less weakness in her voice. She smiled and looked into my eyes deeply. Realizing I still had my arms around her, I quickly pulled them away and huffed, looking off into the distance. I hoped my hair did a good job of blocking my cheeks considering how hot they'd grown. What an embarrassing moment.

"Ready to go home?" I asked, rising to my feet after giving myself a minute or so to calm down.

"Of course. Thank you so much for doing this, Maki-chan," she said sweetly as she followed.

"You've already thanked me enough. You don't need to do it anymore," I muttered, immediately reminded of why I was so embarrassed just moments before. I sighed, knowing I needed to show appreciation as well. "You're welcome… I do appreciate you saying that."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, grasping tightly onto the fuzzy green pillow in my hands for warmth but mainly just comfort. My pajamas, soft and cozy, helped as well. They always did. Though even with all of the comforts of my normal nightly routine, I was a mess. Already riddled with stress and anxiety, it seemed to only be growing worse. In many ways, I was reminded of those nights I spent like this before joining μ's. I had to assure myself that it would all be worth it in the end just like it had been then. I simply had to be brave and do it. I should've been feeling less nervous considering what Maki and I had discussed before leaving school that day, but even easing my way into telling Rin my feelings was still nerve-wracking.

My cellphone, sitting beside me on the bed, buzzed. I had already taken my contacts out and had to grab my glasses which I had set atop the dresser beside my bed. My hands shook, and I fumbled to put them on. My heart was pounding because of the possibility of it being a text from Rin. I almost didn't even want to look, but I did. It was from Maki and it simply read, "I know you can do this." I thanked her and said goodnight. It was comforting and even boosted my confidence to know that Maki supported me, and my having a relationship with Rin for that matter. She didn't even seem to question it. She was ready to take it on right away, and I was amazed by that. I shouldn't have been though considering what a wonderful friend she is, even if she'll never admit it. Rather than stay up late hugging my pillow, too caught up in my thoughts to do much else, I figured it would be best to at least attempt to sleep. Turning off the lights and slipping under my blanket, pulling it up snug against my chin, I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. It was some time before I fell asleep, and even then I awoke every so often, immediately driven back to my worries. When I thought of being with Rin and how wonderful it would be, along with Maki's confidence in me and support, I'd fall back asleep soon after.

This was the first night of many similar ones to come, and although the worries that kept me up at night were the same, new ones came as well. Every day, I slipped subtle hints about my feelings to Rin, but nothing seemed to be changing. It started out with me telling her how much I appreciated her, how glad I was to have the privilege to know and spend time with someone like her, and I even told her how cute and beautiful she was. Once I realized that none of this was working, I began to push harder. Rin and I were walking to field for our gym class, and I watched admirably as she stretched, letting out a familiar "nya," which caused me to smile. While stretching, her white athletic shirt lifted up enough to reveal her stomach which I couldn't help but notice. She was always so slender. Her stomach, along with the rest of her body was small but toned beautifully. Rather than taking away from her petite but feminine figure, her toning complimented her athletic side. She'd like to know I appreciate it, I assured myself. I could tell she hadn't even noticed my staring. It would give me the opportunity to let her discover that as well.

"Rin-chan," I said softly.

"Huh, what is it Kayo-chin?"

"You have such a wonderful body. It's both feminine and athletic, and just so small and cute."

"Heheh," she giggled, her cheeks lightly tinted with pink. " _Kayo-chin_ , what's gotten into you lately? You've just been so loving and sweet and cute and _nya_!" she announced, causing my own face to start warming up. "Thank you, I wish I had one like yours instead though."

"Oh?" I muttered. I was sure my face was as bright as a ripe tomato, Maki-chan would've loved me.

"Of course, you have those perfect curves that every girl dreams of, nya!" she cooed.

"I… I don't know about that, you know I sometimes eat too much, but thank you." She pulled me into the tightest hug, and I held her back just as tightly. I wasn't sure if all my hinting had finally worked or it was all just a dream come true, but it felt like she'd finally gotten the message. That is until what happened next.

"Anything for my best friend, Kayo-chin, and I do mean it. You're a school idol with a beautiful voice, perfect body, and an adorable personality, how do you keep boys away from you? I'm sure Kayo-chin could be with anyone she wanted." I was a bit taken aback by this and had no idea how to respond without actually saying I'd much rather be with her, but I couldn't say that. After what seemed like ages of silence, the palms of my hands growing damp with perspiration as I squeezed them tightly into fists, I finally managed to blurt something out.

"M-maybe I don't want to be with any boys!"

"Don't be silly, I know you're the romantic type. You just haven't found the right boy to capture your heart yet. Or maybe Kayo-chin just isn't ready yet, nya? If you _do_ ever find a boy, I'll help you out, or I can find one for you!"

"No… no, p-please don't do that," I let out weakly, growing hurt and confused.

"Kayo-chin, are you okay? Now that I think about it, you've been acting really weird lately."

"This is it. Rin's just given me the perfect opportunity to tell her how I really feel. I need to take it," I thought to myself, my heart feeling as though it was going to push right out of my chest. "Rin-chan… I… I… ne….never mind."

"See? Weird like I said. Come on, we're gonna be late," she said, grasping tightly onto my wrist and pulling me along. "We'll talk about this after class, okay? Or if we have some time during."

"I… I love you," I managed to force out.

"I love you, too… but you're worrying me. You've been acting so off." I could feel my heart cracking and knew it was going to shatter into pieces at any minute. Rin had just brushed off all of my effort, all my days of worry, and all the courage I had built up as if what I'd said was simply just a friendly gesture. This had happened to me in the past as well. Rin always took everything of that matter I said as only a simple compliment or something a loving friend would say. This was the last of it I could handle, especially after how hard I had worked on building up what little confidence I had.

I struggled to hold back tears as she pulled me to gym class. Even though I fantasied about how my crying before her would show her how hurt I truly was by her reply, and what I truly meant by it, I knew I could not. The point was never to hurt Rin, and I was sure she didn't want to be dealing with such issues to begin with. A more sinister thoughts came to mind as well. It could be that Rin knew exactly what I was trying to do, and rather than going through the awkwardness of explaining to me that she did not have the same feelings for me, she would simply ignore my advances. This thought kept my mind occupied throughout the entire class. Even though Rin and I had plenty of chances to talk, even though she pushed me to, I was already broken and weak from what had happened, and unable to push it any further that day. What little strength I did have left was focused on keeping myself together by holding all of the pain and emotions inside of me. I would have to for the rest of the day.

The moment we finished practice, I immediately asked to speak with Maki-chan, who quickly agreed. As we went off to what had become our usual meeting place under the shade of the tree, leaving Rin behind, I immediately began to tear up. Once we sat down, I began to bawl. I felt so horrible for forcing Maki to deal with my emotions. It would usually be put on Rin who knew exactly how to deal with me, but considering these issues stemmed from her, I couldn't talk to her about them at all. It was left to Maki along with everything about getting Rin and I together. Although Maki-chan sometimes seemed reluctant to help, she stayed true and dutiful to me. I think she was even passionate about getting us together. I had cried on Maki's shoulder many times during these days, and she always held me close and comforted me both physically and with her intelligent, well thought out words. It may seem odd that someone so distant like Maki became so willing to do this for me, but I had known since those days that she decided to help me become an idol that she was much more caring and kind-hearted than she ever let off. She was a good friend, and I had faith that she could help me get to Rin, even if her plans up until that point hadn't worked.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as though nearly every evening consisted of comforting Hanayo through day after day of her getting no nearer her goal. It hurt me to see her that way, and I worried that if it kept up, whether or not she could mentally handle it. Hanayo was much stronger than she let off, although emotional, but after so many days of seeing the poor girl breaking down before me, I didn't know how much longer she could last. I tried my best not to show my worry to her. I portrayed myself as rather unemotional about the situation but caring and thoughtful to Hanayo's needs and goal, even though deep down, it meant much more to me. I also hated to admit to her that the plan I had given her wasn't working. She believed in me. She came to me with her issue because she thought I could handle it and was knowledgeable enough to know exactly what to do. I didn't want to let her down, but I couldn't continue pushing her down the same path. I had to tell Hanayo the truth so that we could discuss her taking a different tactic. After holding her in my arms again for some time, I pulled away, placing my hands upon her shoulders. "Hanayo-chan," I said in a stern but warm voice.

"Y-yes?" she asked, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. I sighed, noticing that she had smudged some of her eyeliner. Not thinking, and simply caring for a friend, I quickly brushed it away with my thumb.

"What are you doing?" she gasped softly as she squinted. My cheeks began to burn.

"N-nothing," I muttered with a huff and quickly looked away with my arms crossed, utterly embarrassed.

"Maki-chan…"

"You just had a little smudge and well, I… yes."

"Oh, um, thank you," she whispered softly. I nodded and returned my hands to her shoulders.

"What I was going to say was that this plan isn't working. Yes, I know I said it would, but even I sometimes make mistakes."

"I was going to say something about that soon, and it's okay. You didn't know, but what should I try now? Is there really anything else I can do?" I knew exactly where this had to go, and I was confident in my decision from the start. I realized then that I should have never given in to Hanayo's pleading. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have had to forced herself through so many days of pain, doubt, and anxiety. She had to tell Rin her feelings outright, just as I had originally said. I just had to figure out a way not to make it come off harshly so that she would actually listen to me.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but I promise it'll not only work, but save you from dragging yourself through day after day of this. I know we both agreed on avoiding the straightforward approach, but for whatever reason, Rin isn't getting the message. You're going to have to tell her the truth in the most obvious way you can."

"But… but I can't just tell her something like that out of nowhere. It'll not only be awkward but lack any motivation and romance."

"Ugh," I grumbled, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at the girl. "You and Rin are already very close. She's going to realize how much effort it takes someone as quiet as you to admit that to her. Yes… it'll be awkward, but she'll understand considering the circumstances."

"I… I just can't. It may be easier than I originally thought to tell her something like this, but I… I don't feel like telling her sometime during an average day at school would be right, especially for someone so special to me."

"Go on a date with her then. I don't care how you tell her this. You just need to," I said somewhat more impatiently than I had wanted.

"But asking her out on a date is nearly the same as asking her to be my girlfriend or telling her my feelings." I sighed, gripping my hands tightly at the bench beneath in hopes of releasing some of the pent up rage I had accumulated dealing with Hanayo and her issues day after day. If I didn't release that anger somehow, I was going to explode, and I didn't want to unleash my wrath on Hanayo.

"Not really," I said after a moment's pause, "but I guess I can see what you mean. Don't say it's a date. Tell Rin you'd like to spend some time together and do some romantic activities before you ask her."

"Romantic things like what? What if she doesn't get the idea again?"

"That's up to you. You know her better than I do. Going on a date rather than just saying what you need to say was your idea anyway."

"Um… actually," she muttered softly, reminding me I had been the one to just finish telling her to go on a date.

"Yes, technically I came up with the idea. I know," I grumbled, my cheeks heated both with embarrassment and anger. "But you're the one who refuses just to ask her in the first place." Hanayo was quiet for some time. I couldn't tell whether she was thinking things over, or if I had hurt her and she needed some time to recover. I hoped for the former, and luckily when she spoke, I could tell it was that, or at least a combination of the two.

"I think I can do this. I mean, I'll try at least. There's has to be something I can do rather than wasting day after day by trying to give her hints. I still don't even know if this will work. What if she says no? What if I can't-" I chopped her head, not hard but enough to get the point across. She blinked and looked at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't talk like that!" I shook my head, my glare still locked with her own. "Confidence is key. Who would every turn you down anyways, especially someone that already understands how incredible you are? I know you can do this, and I know Rin will say yes. It will work this time. I know it will." Hanayo's face was suddenly red, causing me to wonder what I had said. My cheeks were heating up again after going over my words and discovering how I'd indirectly told her she was incredible.

"Maki-chan," she said sweetly, a sudden confidence flowing through her, and a spark returning to her eyes, "thank you. You're right. I can do this."

"You can," I said, smiling back as I took her hands in my own and squeezed them tightly. I gave her a confident nod and she gave one back.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a while since I first started noticing a change in Kayo-chin. It didn't bother me at first. She seemed to be more confident, sweeter, and cuter than usual. It didn't take long for me to realize that it had something to do with Maki-chan. The two had been spending so much time together, and ever since that started, Kayo-chin began acting weird. At first I thought it was just their friendship growing stronger, and was happy that she had finally found someone else to be close to rather than just me, but then I began to grow jealous. Rather than allowing me to join them, I kept being left behind, and couldn't figure out why. The oddest part was that although to me it felt like Kayo-chin and I were growing more distant, she seemed to be trying to get closer. In the past, I remembered many times when she accidentally flirted with me, but she was so innocent that I knew it meant nothing more than showing how much she loved me as a friend. Suddenly, most of the words she spoke to me were purposely flirtatious and obviously so.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it… because, well, I was in love with Kayo-chin, and had been for some time. I was just confused. I knew how dedicated to being an idol she was, and even though μ's was gone, that dedication never faded. In her ramblings about idols, Kayo-chin mentioned again and again how scandalous it was for one to be in a relationship, and I'm sure if it was two idols, it'd be even more so. Besides that, we were lifelong friends. I never thought we would become anything more than that. I always imagined Kayo-chin finding the perfect boy after her time as an idol and then settling down with him. I never expected her to fall for a girl like me. I was nothing special, especially compared to her. I had no clue what made her want to be with me, if she even did want to be with me that is. Her sudden supposed love for me didn't explain her and Maki suddenly growing so close. It was something I had figure out. It was then that I began to believe that the situation was much more complex than I had ever realized, and something more scandalous than I could ever imagine Kayo-chin getting herself into.

It didn't take me long to realize something was between the two. I began to feel jealous that Maki was stealing my Kayo-chin away from me. After the day they abruptly met at Maki's house and left me to walk home alone, I was already suspicious. I grew even more suspicious the next day when they said they were going to speak together after school… without me. I pretended I was walking home, just like Maki seemed to have wanted, and even crossed the street as if I was. Making sure that neither of them were looking back, I crept my way back to them like an agile and observant cat, following close, listening hard, but completely silent and hidden, nya. It was then taking a quick look around the corner of a wall that I saw it, Kayo-chin held tightly in Maki's arms, her head resting against her breast. I couldn't believe it, Maki was so standoffish that it was unreal to see her doing something like that. Even more unbelievable was how calm and confident she seemed to be. Although her cheeks were noticeably red, she didn't seem to be too flustered like she normally was when it came to affection and closeness. It wasn't an average friendly hug either. The two held each other for quite some time and passionately too. So not only was Kayo-chin flirting with me almost constantly, but doing things with Maki in hiding as well. It seemed as though she was finally done with sticking to the rules. I thought that perhaps she was actually beginning the rebellious stage of her life. It certainly seemed like it: developing an interest in girls, going against her passion for idols, and even flirting with me behind Maki's back and vice-versa.

Even though she was changing and going through this, that didn't mean I was willing to lose her. We had gone through many of life's changes together, and this was just another for both of us to experience. She was my best and closest friend, and I loved her so much. I was fine with her being with Maki as long as we could still be as close as we had always been. I was growing afraid of losing that closeness, our bond. Although I tried to convince myself otherwise, I actually wasn't fine with her new relationship with Maki at all. I appreciated her as a friend, but there was no way she was stealing my Kayo-chin, especially after how many years we had spent together. That, and considering I had developed feelings for her long before Maki had, and was simply holding back for her best interests as a passionate idol, I wasn't going to sit back and not act now that she had changed her mind. I had to win my Kayo-chin back, but the issue was how.

One thing that could always win Kayo-chin's heart was rice. Of course, her favorite was white rice in its purest form, but it took little effort to make, even with the peculiarities of how she prepared it. I wanted to show her more effort, let her know that I was still invested in her as a friend and hopefully more, that I didn't want to lose her. Thoughts of what I could make with rice or dishes that had rice raced through my mind, a snack of some kind would be perfect: mochi, senbei, dango, the list went on. The issue was that I wasn't really the best at making sweets. I knew with my lack of skills that whatever I'd make would be a disappointment to Hanayo rather than a pleasure. She wouldn't admit that too me, but it'd be true. She's too sweet, polite, and cute for that, nya! It was a major issue. I had to think of something else to win her over. Maybe rice and treats weren't the answer. The only reason I could think that she'd turn to Maki was that fact that I had been pretending to ignore and neglect her advances towards me. I was sure that, especially after realizing that she no longer was so adamant about abiding to the standards of a perfect idol, I had hurt her feelings more than enough. I needed to show her that I had feelings for her too, and get her to believe me before she got too involved with Maki-chan. That is, if it wasn't already too late. I needed to take her out on a date of some kind and show her how I really felt, show her how glad I was to return her affections.

I just had to decide on what the date would be. Knowing Hanayo, especially considering how nervous she would be going on a date with me, our activities couldn't be close to mentally or physically taxing. The best date would be at one of our homes. I could make dinner for her, and we could relax, talk, and cuddle afterwards, nya! The thought made me blush and my heart pounded with excitement even though it was something so simple. I was almost positive Kayo-chin would feel the same way. I decided it would be best to make the date happen as soon as possible considering how close she and Maki were already getting… that is if they weren't already dating. Thoughts like that made my heart sink, but I was still hopeful. I decided it couldn't be that hard to just tell her the truth and ask her on a date. I discovered the next day that even with Kayo-chin, the girl, actually the one person in the world that I was most comfortable with and close to, it was still extremely nerve-wracking and embarrassing. Maybe us being so close actually made telling the truth harder.

I was going to wait until after we practiced to tell Hanayo of my feelings and plans, but I had the perfect opportunity right before we began because it was just the two of us walking up to the roof. Over and over in my head, I was pleading with myself that I could wait until after practice, but at the same time I knew this was the perfect opportunity. My heart was pounding and I was already out of breath which was unusual for someone as athletic and energetic as myself. Kayo-chin immediately picked up on my strange behavior because I was panting before we even made to the stairs. "Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" she asked in concern, placing a hand softly on my shoulder. I turned around, sure that my face was glowing red and sweat was beading up on my forehead causing me to look like a nervous fool. I quickly scanned the hallway, my chest heaving in and out. I was only willing to embarrass myself in front of Kayo-chin and no one else. A part of me was hoping that another student would be in the hall, forcing me to have to wait, but it was empty. There was not a single other girl in the barren hallway, not even a trace of anyone who had been there, no scraps of paper accidently left behind, nothing. The late afternoon sun poured in through the windows casting glowing squares of light on the polished green tile. Half of me gave into my own cowardice and feelings of myself while the other half knew I had to tell her the truth. She'd know I was lying if I didn't anyways. I took in a final deep breath of air, trying to calm myself as much as possible. I couldn't just blurt it out, it'd be better to lead up to it.

"Kayo-chin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh… um… actually, since it's just the two of us, I need to tell you something too," she muttered out, her eyes shimmering and her hands clasped together.

"Oh, you first," I said with a sigh, thankful for the extra time to prepare myself, or better yet for her to say it first.

"I was wondering if… um… maybe we could… well, just spend some time together. I could go to your house or you could come to mine."

"I was thinking the same thing, nya," I let out almost breathlessly, my heart pounding even harder than it had been, more with excitement than fear and hesitation now though. "I miss you, Kayo-chin. We haven't been spending much time together lately. I'm glad we're not growing apart. Actually, I've noticed you've been acting more affectionate around me lately, much more affectionate than you usually are. I love it, nya! I kn-" noticing the smiling face of Kotori and the much more serious face of Umi coming into focus, my words halted.

"Hi girls!" Kotori said in her sweet, caring tone. Kayo-chin and I both were completely silent, not sure how to act towards the sudden intrusion.

"Is everything okay? Why are you two standing around down here anyways?" Umi questioned.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, smiling and rubbing nervously at the back of my head. "We're fine. I just wanted to tell Kayo-chin something before we started practicing." I turned back to Kayo-chin's soft purple eyes. "So how about I come over tonight? I can make you dinner. I hope it's not too short of a notice, nya."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'd love that. I could make dinner for you instead. It's my home after all."

"No, I want to make it for Kayo-chin."

"…How about together?" she pleaded.

"Of course, doing it together sounds super fun, nya!" I exclaimed with a jump, more excited for the fact that the date was actually coming together… even if I had neglected to mention the fact that it was a date. "So it's set then?"

"Mhm, and was there something you needed to say?" I gulped, having completely forgotten why I had been so nervous in the first place.

"Um…" I muttered, glancing over to see that both Kotori and Umi were waiting patiently for us to start up the stairs. "It can wait. Let's talk about it tonight."

"Okay, Rin-chan, that makes sense," she said with her adorable smile and the softest, cutest of nods, nya. With that settled, we headed to the roof to practice. Looking back on it, I really had no idea what had just happened, and I wasn't sure if Hanayo did either. Did I ask her on a date? Did she ask me? Did she even know it was a date? Did I even know it was a date? Actually, I did, nya. All that mattered was me saying what needed to be said when the time came. Then we'd both be on the same page. I was ready, and I especially would be after we did what we had planned that night. I had my doubts though. What if Kayo-chin and Maki were already together? What if Kayo-chin preferred her over me? Of course she would, there was no denying it. Maki was the perfect example of what a girl should be with one of the most incredible bodies I had ever seen, and me? I was nothing special. Yes, my friends had helped me realize that even though I was more of a tomboy, I could still be cute and feminine, but that didn't mean I could compare to someone like Maki. I was worried, very worried, but determined as well. It's determination that wins hearts after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Our daily practice session was fairly routine. It actually wasn't so hot for once, a sea of dark clouds above us blocking the sun, and a moistness cooling the air. On occasion, the sun would break through, but was quickly engulfed by the clouds again. I had a feeling it was going to rain. Hopefully it wouldn't happen until after we had finished. The weather wasn't the peculiar part of that afternoon practice though. It was instead the fact that I kept receiving glances from Hanayo. They seemed rather urgent, but she never said a word to me of whatever she was thinking. I figured that meant we were going to have to talk in private after practice once again. Whatever the issue was, it seemed even more serious than usual, but rather than looking hurt, Hanayo seemed excited almost. I'll admit that I was rather intrigued by this, and although I probably wasn't awaiting the end of practice as eagerly as she was, I did get impatient with it.

"Hananyo-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked the moment we exited the school.

"Oh yes, of course," she said with a nod towards our usual location. Glancing over at Rin, I could see fear in her golden eyes, a look of hopelessness on her face, and painful confusion. She really didn't want Hanayo to go. I smiled, realizing that something was working. If that was her reaction to Hanayo leaving, then we were finally getting somewhere.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. Just wait here. It'll be quick, I promise. I'm sorry," Hanayo quickly apologized.

"No, it's fine, Kayo-chin," she said confidently, regaining her composure. "Just hurry for me, nya!"

"I will," she said as we walked quickly off to the bench beneath the tree.

"So what's going on? You've been giving me looks for at least an hour, probably even longer. Is everything okay?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

"It's better than okay," she sighed out happily, giving me the largest, sweetest smile I'd seen from her in a while. That definitely means something when it comes from Hanayo-chan considering her smiles are always sweet.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm, I'm just incredibly nervous."

"About what exactly? I don't like being teased, Hanayo," I grumbled. Yes, I understand I can be fussy sometimes.

"Oh, s-sorry. I ended up asking Rin-chan on a date like you said… well, sort of."

"Already?" I almost gasped out. "I figured it would take you at least a few days to put yourself up to it."

"I guess I was getting tired of waiting too. Slowly easing up to it wasn't a bad plan after all. I was ready. Thank you so much, Maki-chan."

"Of course," I huffed, looking away with heated cheeks. "You shouldn't be thanking me too much though. It was you who got yourself a date with Rin."

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a date yet, but you did help me get this far."

"Why isn't a date yet?" I questioned.

"Well, we were interrupted by Umi and Kotori while discussing it. But Rin did say how much she had been wanting to spend time with me."

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, she's just coming over to my house, but I… I think I can turn things into a date."

"As long as you do that, then it should be easy to lead into telling her your feelings."

"Exactly." Her voice suddenly grew weak. I… I think I can do this, but I still have so many concerns."

"Hanayo-chan, look at me," I said, placing two fingers beneath her chin and raising her head up so that she gazed into my eyes. "You can do this. I know you can."

"But, what if she says no?"

"She won't. You said yourself that she had been wanting to spend time with you."

"I know, but… she actually said more. I guess she did actually notice how affectionate I've been towards her lately."

"This is a bad thing how?

"Because she never reacted to it or just said I was acting strangely and avoided it altogether. What if the only reason she wants to spend time with me is to talk me out of this?"

"Don't think that way!" I snapped. "Maybe she's just been as hesistant as you. Who knows what she would've said if you hadn't been interrupted. She could've been the one asking for your night spent together to be a date. She could've even been preparing to tell you her own feelings. She wants to be with you. Who wouldn't? Besides, you two are already so close, of course she wants to be closer."

"Y-you're right, Maki-chan," she muttered, taking in a deep breath and nodding her head. "I can do this, and it'll work. She clenched her fists tightly, bit down on her lip, and locked her eyes shut. "I can do this." As she spoke, I heard a sudden pattering in the leaves above us. At first, I thought it was a bird, but it grew faster and stronger, and I realized that it was the first drops of rain. "I better hurry, I don't want to leave Rin-chan standing out in the rain waiting for me."

"If you'd like a ride, I was going to call my father and have him pick me up," I offered. Hanayo gave a quick shake of her head. It wasn't long before I realized why she refused.

"You want to be alone with her, no?"

"Mhm, exactly. Besides, I have my umbrella with me," she said, unstrapping her bag and rummaging through it until finding it, and pulling it out.

"Hanayo-chan," I said after it opened with a soft poof and she raised it above her head.

"Hm?" she asked, turning to me, her body shaking ever so slightly.

"Good luck. I know you'll do fine, and that everything will work out."

"Thanks, Maki-chan. Thank you for all of this." Suddenly, her arms were around me in the warmest and most uncomfortably tight of embraces.

"You're welcome," I managed to push out, patting her back awkwardly before giving in and hugging back.

"You're an amazing friend."

"Hm, I know, I know. I do my best," I muttered. "…You're a good friend too. I wouldn't be willing to do this for just anyone, you know? You should feel honored."

"I truly am. Thanks," she said once more before pulling her umbrella back up and rushing into the light but steady sheets of rain, making music against the bricks as a smell of freshness filled the air. I sat there a moment, watching Hanayo rush back to where Rin was standing, her umbrella now out as well. I sighed, hoping the best for both of them. Then I pulled out my cellphone to call my father, glad that the rain had waited until after practice like I wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for the wait," I announced as I approached Rin. Her figure was blurred by the lines of rain in front of me, seeming to grow heavier by the second, but I could tell that she wasn't facing me. As she turned, I noticed a distinct look of worry on face, but it quickly changed to the happiest of smiles.

"Kayo-chin! Nya!" she said with a hop. "I was wondering when you'd get back. How bad do you think the storm's going to be? We could always head back into the school and wait it out."

"I think if we hurry, we'll be fine. We both have umbrellas so we won't get too wet anyways." I would normally have agreed to return to the shelter of the school, but I was eager to begin our evening together.

"Wow, nya! I really like the way you're thinking today, Kayo-chin. I was thinking that, but I figured you'd rather stay. Come on then, let's go!" she announced with another hop as she suddenly rushed towards the street crossing."

"Rin-chan!" I called after her, doing my best to match her pace. "When I said hurry, I didn't mean run."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, nya!" Her hand suddenly wrapped around my own. It was surprisingly warm compared to my fingers already icicles from the cool air. Not only was it my hands that she warmed, but my cheeks and heart as well. She smiled back at me before pulling me along once the light said we were able to cross. I did my best to keep up, although I was so caught up in the moment that on occasion I would awkwardly trip over my own feet or have my knees brush together. I squeezed her hand tightly as not for my grip to fail, and did my best to keep my umbrella balanced above my head, but on occasion it would bounce away and a rush of cool rain would shower over me before I quickly brought it back up. Although I would expect Rin to jump in the puddles that were gathering in the indentations of the sidewalk, she did her best to maneuver her way around them. I knew it was so that she didn't get me wet. On occasion, she'd look back at me and grin, checking to make sure I too was enjoying myself and not having any difficulties. It didn't seem like long at all until we made it to my house. My mother was surprised to see that Rin had walked in the door with me. I had forgotten to let her know, and apologized immediately.

"No, no, it's fine. I just don't know if we'll have enough food for you, Rin-chan."

"Actually," I said quickly, "Rin and I were planning on making something together."

"Oh, well in that case, use whatever you'd like. I'll just make dinner for me and your father, but I'm sure there'll be extra if you want something more."

"Are you sure you don't mind us using your ingredients?" Rin asked politely. Considering how long we had been friends, and how often Rin came to my home, my mother treated her like family, and she did the same. So I was somewhat surprised that she'd even be so concerned about such a thing, but of course I was glad she asked.

"It's perfectly fine. We have to make a stop at the market soon anyways."

"Nya! Great! Thank you!" she said excitedly but sincerely.

"Thanks, mom," I said with a smile before she left us be.

"You're both very welcome."

"So, what are we going to make, nya?" she asked, grasping both of my hands and swinging them two and fro. I couldn't help but smile as her energetic eyes gazed into my own.

"I… uh…" I muttered, knowing there was something else I wanted to say, but much too caught in her gaze to remember. "Oh," I said after a moment of closing my eyes tightly shut. "You were going to say something before practice."

"You're right, I was, but how about we wait until after dinner. I'm starving and besides, I don't want to hog the kitchen from your mom all night, especially after how kind she's been to us, nya."

"Yes, okay," I said with a nod. It was a good idea after all. We both had something serious on our minds to discuss, and not only would it be better to have fun together for a while first, but lead up to the discussion with a series of romantic events.

" _Kayo-chin_!" she sang, shaking me from my thoughts. "You never answered me. What should we make?"

"Uh, I don't know. You know I'm not good at choosing. You can choose. You know I like just about anything."

"Yeah, especially if there's a big side of rice, nya," she cooed, giving my hands another squeeze. I sighed delightfully at the thought of a big steaming bowl of perfectly cooked white rice. Any meal could be good as long as there was a side of rice with it. Rin giggled. "Was that a sigh for me because you're staring right at me, or was it because of the rice?" she teased. I couldn't tell if it was in a flirtatious kind of way or just her regular teasing.

"R-R-Rin-chan," I muttered helplessly, my heart pounding heavily and my mind freezing up as I battled with what way I should respond. The truth was of course that it was the rice, but I'd sigh for Rin-chan like that any day too. I'd just be too embarrassed to actually do it.

"Oh shush, Kayo-chin. I know it was for the rice."

"But… but, yes it was, but, well, I'd sigh for you too." Rin shook her head. "I'm serious, Rin-chan. You're so amazing and attractive… a-and perfect!" I burst out before realizing how much I'd actually let out. I could feel my body shudder before freezing up, my cheeks burning.

"You're just saying that because you're such a sweet friend."

"No… I mean it. Rin-chan," I said, building up enough courage to return my eyes to hers, "I promise."

" _Nyaaa_!" she sang out softly but sweetly, practically purring as she pulled me into an embrace. "Kayo-chin makes me sigh too," she whispered into my ear as she nuzzled her cheek against my own which was surely burning even brighter. I held her too for a moment but both of us quickly and awkwardly pulled away, having received enough time for our nerves to catch back up with us. "Anyways," she said, scratching at her short but absolutely adorable orange hair. "Let's get started on that food, huh? Do you have the ingredients for ramen, you know I'm a ramen expert… or at least I try to be. I know it's a pretty easy meal to make, but I'll probably mess up anything else."

"I'm sure we have them, I'd like that, but Rin-chan, I trust you can make other things too. For now, though, ramen sounds perfect. Can I help you? I promise I won't ruin anything."

"Of course… oh, and rice, I'm sure you want rice."

"A side of rice with our ramen? It sounds perfect to me."

"It does sound like a good meal, nya," she said, patting at her small, slender stomach. I looked behind her and out of the window, the sky still a dark, looming gray. The rain was much lighter now, more of a mist, but a soaking mist. "It's the perfect weather for cooking, nya! Come on, let's get started." I nodded my head and Rin went to search the cupboards and refrigerator for ingredients, having been at our house so often that she knew where most everything was. "What kind of toppings did you want?" she asked grabbing the noodles along with soy sauce, sake, and mirin for the broth.

"Hm, soft boiled eggs, scallions, cabbage, and I think we have some leftover chashu pork."

"Ah, the most perfect toppings for ramen! This is going to taste wonderful, nya!"

"Mhm," I muttered with a nod, giving her a smile. "Would you like me to start chopping things up while you prepare the broth and get the water boiling for the eggs and noodles?"

"Sounds good!" she exclaimed as she grabbed out a few pots. I set out the cutting board and retrieved a knife. Knives always made me nervous. So I cut things rather slowly and methodically, unlike a true chef would. I could tell Rin had noticed my method in the past and was once again observing me as I began, making me even more nervous and self-conscious than I would have been if she weren't there. Of course, I much rather preferred having her there than not.

"Kayo-chin," she said, causing me to jump and drop the knife onto the counter. I was so deep in concentration and my own thoughts that I hadn't notice her approaching.

"Y-yes, Rin-chan?" I muttered, looking back at her.

"Can I show you how to cut properly and more quickly?"

I nodded, "Of course." She grabbed ahold of the bundle of scallions and put it back in place on the cutting board. I began to back away to give her the room she needed but suddenly her hand was against my back. I looked back both curiously and anxiously. In response, her small hands wrapped around the backs of mine, making me wrap one around the bundle.

"Now take the knife." I did as she asked and she directed it to the end of the scallions. "Now just like this, nya!" she explained as she forced it down. My arm stiffened, causing a weak cut through the plant. "Kayo-chin, it'll be fine, trust me. I'd never hurt you or let you get hurt. You mean so much to me." I was stunned by how thoughtful her words were and the feelings her sweet, excitable tone conveyed to me. It wasn't hard for me to ease up at all as she showed me the proper way to cut, her small breasts pushing up against my back, and her chin resting lightly on my shoulder. In what seemed like only a few blissful seconds, we had cut both the scallions and cabbage, and Rin was back to the eggs and her broth.

"Do you need any more help?" I asked, watching as Rin went about adding to the broth and tasting it while the eggs and noodles boiled.

"I think I've got it, but thanks, Kayo-chin. You should get started on that perfect rice of yours."

"Oh, right," I mumbled before letting out a giggle. "I try my best."

"It is the best, nya!" We didn't talk much more through the final and rather quick preparations of the meal. While my rice cooked, I watched admirably as Rin worked her magic with the ramen, her cute body dancing back and forth as she stirred the broth, checked the noodles, and cut the eggs.

"Mmm," I sighed as Rin made us both a bowl of steaming soup, "It smells amazing."

"And the rice looks amazing!" she returned, her eyes widening at the sight of the perfect white mounds of rice I had piled into two more bowls. I don't mean to brag when calling it perfect. It's just that all rice is perfect in its own way. Anyways, we sat down at the table to eat, and my heart pounded softly as anxiety slowly and steadily overtook me. Rin had said we would wait until after dinner to talk, but there was time to talk at the table as well, and if we didn't talk about that, what would we talk about? I was much too nervous to come up with any subjects to speak on, and I didn't want to bore her. At least I could talk about the food.

"It tastes just as good as it smells," I cooed after slurping up a few noodles and a bit of cabbage. Rin frowned after finishing her bite, and I looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that it's not the best ramen I've ever made. I wanted it to be perfect for you like your rice always is. That's what I get for not focusing much of my time and effort on my cooking skills."

"Rin-chan, what are you talking about? It's amazing. I mean it." It was after all. The perfectly salty and savory broth tingled my taste buds and complimented the flavors and textures of everything else. She was giving herself a hard time like she always did."

"Kayo-chin, don't lie. It's good but not the best."

"I think it's the best," I said with an assuring nod. "And eating it with you makes it even better." She giggled, smiling softly at me before shoveling a large amount of rice into her mouth. "Your rice is always the best, and yes, I agree, eating it with you makes it even more perfect than it already is, nya," she said lovingly after swallowing. Just as I feared, silence did come after the sweet but small talk. Although it wasn't as much of an issue as I had expected it to be. It seemed surprising at the time, but considering how long we had known one another, the silence was not awkward in the slightest, even if the dinner had a greater meaning than most of our time spent with one another. After helping herself to another bowl of ramen, and me to another steaming pile of delicious and fluffy rice, we were finished, both of us full and satisfied. "I can get the dishes," I said as Rin began to stand. She paused, looking at me curiously. "You did most of the cooking after all."

"You did just as much, Kayo-chin. I can do them. It'll be a thanks for tonight."

"Well, you're my guest after all. I should do them."

"No, no, I'll gladly do them."

"But Rin-chan…"

"Okay fine, let's do them together. You're a stubborn one, Kayo-chin." I never really considered myself stubborn, especially considering how awkward I was around most people. I was too awkward to even voice my own opinion for the most part, but I guess around Rin I did. I was hoping she hadn't meant stubborn in a bad way. After all, it was in a teasing tone.

"… You're stubborn too," I finally muttered back as I met her at the sink, dishes in hand.

"Yeah, I know I am. Sometimes you have to be. It's not a bad thing is it?"

"No, of course it isn't."

"Nya!" she cooed as she began to fill the sink.

Although it took some time, finishing the dishes seemed incredibly quick. This was because all I could think about was the conversation to come afterwards. I'd have to tell Rin-chan my feelings. Although I could wait for her to speak first in hopes of her admitting her feelings for me, I couldn't let that happen. I had to take the chance and speak first. Just as Maki had told me, this would mean so much to Rin, and I wanted it to mean everything. I was so nervous that my hands trembled as I tried to dry the dishes that Rin would hand me, and whenever she talked, I simply nodded or mumbled. I could tell she was growing concerned and knew that she would question my actions soon enough. This ended up happening after we had finished. "Um, Kayo-chin, is everything okay? You seem so distant and worried."

"I… I… well, um… uh…" I muttered trying my best to tell her we needed to talk but failing miserably.

"It's okay. You know you can tell me anything, right? What's the matter?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder and grasping it firmly but not in a harsh way.

"I… I know, Rin-chan, this is just so hard to say to you…"

"W-what is it?" she asked, a look of fear on her face.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. I just… can we go up to my room, please. I'll try my best to tell you."

"Of course we can. Is this about what you said you needed to talk to me about earlier?"

"Mhm," I muttered with a nod and then gulped dryly. She took my hand and smiled as she led the way to my room. A chill made its way through my body as Rin closed the door behind us. I wasn't sure if it was simply from the anxiety that was overtaking me or the weather I saw outside the window which was still dark and gloomy. I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs and clasping my hands tightly together. Rin sat closely beside me, the smooth, warm skin of her thigh touching my own. We had never gotten out of our school uniforms, and for a moment, I wondered if I had gotten any stains on mine from both cooking and then eating. That thought quickly disappeared as Rin's hand pressed against my back for comfort.

"It's okay, you can tell me now. It's just you and me." I nodded, my heart pounding painfully and wildly against my chest as my mind raced to find the proper words. I knew my words weren't going to be perfect, but I wanted them to at least be well thought out and the best I could manage.

"R-Rin-chan… I… I've been feeling this way for some time now, and I wanted to tell you rather than hide it… no matter how it makes you feel." I glanced up from my knees to notice a frown on Rin's face.

"…I think I know what you're going to say."

"You… you do?" I gasped, a rush of excitement and fear flowing through my very being. She sighed, sending a crushing feeling through my chest.

"You're dating Maki-chan, aren't you?"

"…W-w-what?" I muttered, my eyes growing wide as my mind raced even faster, complete confusion taking over.

"There's no need to hide it. I've noticed… and I'll support you both if this relationship makes you happy. I just-"

"No!" I interrupted. "It's not like that at all. I… you really think…?"

"You've been spending so much time with her recently… and I've seen the way you two hug and cuddle one another."

"No, Rin-chan!" I gasped almost breathlessly, shaking my head furiously. "It's all a misunderstanding. Yes, I've been spending time with her recently, but it's all for a completely different reason. I-it's for you, Rin-chan."

"For me? Is making me jealous really for me, or is it for you? I never thought someone like you, especially someone so close would do such a thing to me. You… you hurt me and confused me and treated me so horribly!" she said, her soft voice beginning to raise with anger. "Why? Was it just to tease me? Some prank you and Maki were pulling? Just you having a little fun?"

"No… no… no," I muttered, tears filling me eyes. I did my best to hold them back so I could fix the situation. "I promise you, I never meant to do that. I didn't know I was hurting you at all. Maki-chan was just helping me… and she did a great job of it. I… I don't feel that way about her though. Rin-chan, I feel that way about you. I... well… s-she's been helping me with ways to tell you the truth. You just… you haven't noticed… and I'm just going to have to be blunt like she told me. Rin-chan, I'm in love with you… I love you so much. I want to be with you. I don't know how you feel about that, but I can't hold it inside any longer. It's killing me. I'm sorry," I managed to push out weakly before burying my face in my hands as I sobbed, warm tears dripping through my fingers and down onto my skirt with a soft patter.

"Kayo-chin," I heard her whisper over my sobs, her voice sweet and calm again. Her hand stroked up and down my back. It was unsteady and trembling slightly. "Of course I noticed. I had a feeling liked me in that way… but I just figured under the circumstances, being an idol along with staying busy from school and practice that you didn't want a real relationship." I shook my head softly, my sobs dying out as I focused on listening to what she had to say. "I… I love you too, and I have for a while now. We've been friends for so long, and I've always felt that the two of us work so well together. I guess in the past couple of years, I started to realize how much more we could be, how much potential there was between us. I just… hesitated. That's why I was so worried about Maki-chan… I figured I had hesitated for too long. I'm sorry I was assuming things. Not only would a relationship ruin your career as a school idol, but I also always thought you'd to find someone better than me. I may be a good friend, but I'm nothing special when it comes to being a partner. That's why this is still such a surprise to me. It's why I didn't act on any of your advances… I'm sorry." My face was still buried in my hands but my tears had stopped completely. Their purpose now was to hide my reddening face and give myself a moment to calm down as my heart thumped widely and a newfound joy bloomed within me. After a moment of silence, I glanced up at Rin, her perfect eyes filled with tears and her normally smiling lips turned down in a frown. I had to act. I couldn't bear to see her like that, but I just didn't know what to say. Then it struck me. I didn't have to say a thing. I placed my hands upon her shoulders and quickly leaned in to kiss her. Our noses bumped awkwardly together before my lips finally met hers. Feeling their plump softness, I quickly and shyly pulled away, doing my best to avoid any sort of eye contact. Suddenly her hand was underneath my chin, lifting my lips back up to hers, now wide with a smile. I gasped softly before her lips once again met my own, this time much more forcefully and lovingly. Her hands were then grasping at my waist, and I helplessly grappled onto her forearms as she stroked gently up and down. I pulled away but not because I wasn't enjoying it. As I did so, Rin looked at me curiously, tilting her head and giving the softest "Nya?" I released my grasp on her forearms and placed my hands in her own, now having complete confidence in what I was about to say.

"Rin-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"It's hard to believe you'd choose someone like me, but gladly, nya!" she celebrated, her slightly damp palms clasping tightly around my hands.. "But what about you being an idol? Won't all of this hurt your image… especially considering I'm an idol too?"

"Hm, I'm willing to take the risk," I said with a strong nod. "I love you, and I want to be with you. I can't keep away from you, especially after going through all of this to get to where we are right now."

"Nya! I love you too! My Kayo-chin is suddenly so confident in her words and so willing to take risks," she said proudly and lovingly, tackling me onto the bed and pinning me down by the wrists.

"Because I now know you feel the same exact way about me… and of course I'll take risks for you." She grinned, her body beginning to press down against my own. I gasped as her soft toned legs brushed against my own and her small breasts pushed against mine. She giggled blissfully before wrapping her lips around my own in another much deeper kiss. I managed to wrap my arms around her small, slender waist before my body grew weak from the ecstasy of the kiss. It seemed as though the only part of me that could move were my lips even though Rin was doing most of the work. I let out the softest of moans as she sucked and nibbled at my lower lip playfully. "R-rin-chan," I gasped softly, turning my head..

"Heheh," she giggled. "I'm sorry. I got excited, nya."

"It's okay," I promised, stroking her back gently. "I'm sure I'll get more comfortable with all this soon, just not quite yet. I'm not as confident as you think I am.

"I can wait. I don't want to push you too far, Kayo-chin."

"Thank you."

She nodded, looking down at me with those passionate, glowing eyes of hers. "How about we just cuddle. I'm cold."

"That sounds amazing. So am I."

"Then it's a plan, but you cuddle me, okay? Nya?"

"Oh, okay," I muttered, blushing again as she crawled off of me to let me up. I rolled over as she lay down in front of me and let out the softest of sighs, smiling as she gazed directly into my eyes. Doing as instructed I pushed myself closer and wrapped my arms around her slender body, pulling it close to me own.

"Nya!" she cooed at my affection nuzzling her cheek against my own and grasping her hands at my stomach and waist. As the warmth of our bodies mingled, warming both of us, I swear I could hear her begin to purr, nuzzling her face against my neck and beneath my chin. I sighed happily and stroked my hand up and down her back, gently going over the bumps of her spin and then up to her cute, silky crop of hair to give her a pet. "Kayo-chin," she whispered, her lips tickling at my skin as they moved.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"I'm really glad this happened. I've been waiting for so long. I mean, I'm glad we've been together as friends, but I've been wanting more even dreaming of it, especially after you started getting so romantic and flirtatious with me. It's weird to think it's finally happening after years of yearning for it, amazing but weird."

"Hm, I wish I could've said something sooner then," I muttered. "I just figured you wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"Kayo-chin, who wouldn't be interested in someone like you? You're _so_ perfect. I'm a pretty lucky girl to have caught your interest," she whispered lovingly.

"I should be saying the same thing. You're just as perfect."

"Am I?" she asked softly.

"Yes, especially for me."

"But Kayo-chin-" I kissed her lips to silence her, and she gave me the widest most passionate of smiles before rolling over onto her other side and pressing her back up against me, her cute round backside finding it's place against my front. "I could lay here for hours with you just doing nothing, nya," she said with a soft and content sigh as she gazed out of the window into the darkening mists. "You're so cozy and perfect."

I giggled, her words causing me to blush again. "You're so sweet and cute and romantic," I cooed, kissing the back of her head and pulling her body even closer against my own.

"And so is my Kayo-chin."

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, watching her heavy eyes blink open and then close.

"I love you too," she managed to mutter before drifting off into a light but peaceful sleep, a soft smile on her beautiful lips. I lay there for some time simply enjoying her warmth, feeling, and presence. I was much too excited to sleep. My heart, although it had slowed, was still pounding more quickly than normal. I was glad to be awake though. I wanted to experience as much of her presence as I could and even after waking, she gladly let me.


	7. Chapter 7

When this story first began, I said that it wasn't about me, and that has been the truth up until now. So I guess in a way it is about me, just not in the way you'd expect. I could go ahead and say that I am some kind of hero for getting Hanyo and Rin together and working so hard to make both of them happy, and yes I did those things, but that's not why this story is about me. It's about me because of the struggles that came with getting Hanayo and Rin together. Let's return to me sitting on that bench as rain poured down all around me, growing so heavy that it made its way right through the thick foliage above, forcing me to take out my umbrella. My first reaction to seeing the two rush of the storm hand in hand was relief, satisfaction, and I will admit, plenty of joy too. After all that work, all of those afternoons spent planning with and comforting Hanayo had finally paid off. I had done for her exactly what she wanted, and I was glad to see that such a perfect pair could finally be together. Yet, my heart sunk when the two disappeared into the misty haze and my attitude towards what I had just done completely changed. It's very rare for my emotions to confuse me. It's just the kind of person that I am. This was one of the times that they did.

Looking off distant blur of rain and on occasion looking down to my phone in hopes of a new text message to distract me from my thoughts, I sat there in silence, only the heavy patter of water making any noise. I thought back to when we were all a part of μ's, back to some of the first moments Rin and I had spent together. Although I acted to Rin just the same as I would act to anyone else, it didn't actually display my true feelings for her, it was all a front to hide my embarrassment and true emotions. It is true that after spending time with Rin, I began to develop feelings for her and did my absolute best to hide them as well as I possibly could. I did on occasion contemplate giving in and asking her to be my girlfriend or at least telling her my feelings. I went through the same process with myself as I helped Hanayo go through. I even followed many of the same steps and ideas. There was just a certain point when I realized that I was not the type of girl to concern myself with relationships. I was busy after all, as an idol and working hard in all of my classes. It wouldn't be until after medical school that I would start concerning myself with a relationship. It made the most sense after all, and gave me plenty of time to grow and understand myself before getting involved with someone else. In my current state, a relationship seemed almost trivial. This was a decision I began to regret, sitting there in the rain.

It wasn't that I regretted not attempting to date Rin, I was still glad with the way things turned out. I was overjoyed the next day to see both of them shyly holding each other's hands and whispering how that previous night had turned out. They were perfect for one another. They were not only the best and closest of friends, but it was easy to see that they could be the closest of couples as well. It was the fact that I had given up on relationships so easily without even having experienced one. I felt left out seeing them together. I was still included of course, but walking home every day as the two flirted and held hands, it hurt me. I know it sounds stupid coming from someone like me. I'm sure I sound like the type to appreciate time to myself, but I'll admit that their interactions made me feel lonely… longing for something more. This was the struggle. In my mind, I knew that waiting would be better. Not only would I be much too busy, but young relationships never lasted long, although I was sure Hanayo's and Rin's would, but it was an exception. Why would I want to put myself on some kind of carnival ride to toy with my emotions rather than just waiting until I could experience something more solid. Yet, my heart was telling me that just like those two, I could find a relationship that would last, that if I didn't actively search, maybe I wouldn't discover that my true love was right in front of my face, or at least close to it. I wanted love, blissful passion, happiness and joy in a significant other. My inner thoughts and emotions had suddenly sparked a war, creating a battlefield inside me. I'd have to make a choice or try to forget those thoughts altogether because I knew it would wear me down if it continued. Yet, I had no idea what decision to make which was rare for someone like me. I was lost and it would only get more confusing once a potential love was revealed to me.

Our chauffeur pulled up to curb outside of the school gates, shaking me from my thoughts. I sighed, stiffened my back as I stood, and forced a soft smile onto my lips, knowing that my father sat in the back, having just gotten off of work. He would surely ask questions about my day. I'd just have to leave out it's end as the rest of my day was fine. It would have a happy ending, just like I should've let this story have. But this ending, well, it's not only the truth, but the beginning of another story altogether.


End file.
